


Of Hoists And Petards

by KoreArabin



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Bondage, Chains, Cock Rings, Collars, Dildos, Gags, Lube, M/M, Predicament Bondage, Spreader Bars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-22 04:45:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19660099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoreArabin/pseuds/KoreArabin
Summary: So saying, Seb adjusts the chain and watches Jim's calves immediately start tensing with the effort of keeping himself on tiptoe.  Never mind what the impalement is going to do to his cock, the ballgag is already making him drool all over his chin and chest.  He wobbles on tiptoe as loses his balance again, moaning as the slight movement slides the dildo deeper into him, his cock thrusting at the air ineffectually as it stands up held painfully erect in front of him.Seb runs his nails hard over Jim's nipples, his own cock twitching with pleasure as he elicits more strangled moans from his prisoner, before wandering off to the kitchen to pour himself a finger or two of scotch."Back in a tick, my darling.  Do be going anywhere, now.  The fun's only just started."





	1. Chapter 1

If the last few years of working and living with Jim have taught Seb anything, it's that Jim has a fascination with control. Jim is brilliant, unpredictable, manic, and most definitely psychotic on occasion, but underneath all that his absolute genius is for organisation, and keeping order. He's no manager or dry accountant; his organisational genius is far more organic, far more ad hoc in its practice and application, but his utter control over every facet of his criminal empire is no less complete for that.

The unstable madman persona that he uses to deal with pretty much everyone not totally within his inner circle (that'd be me, then, Seb thinks wryly), is exactly that - a persona - one of the many personalities that Jim can summon up from nowhere to suit the situation. And, having been on the receiving end of Jim's bouts of frenzied insanity many times during his association with him, and having witnessed others on the receiving end many, many times more, Seb cannot but agree that unstable unpredictable madman criminal consultant is far, far more frightening than controlled entrepreneurial criminal consultant. 

So, an organisational genius and a consummate actor at the very least, but that's really only damning him with faint praise. 

So, Jim is utterly in command, which is why, Seb suspects, the prospect of loss of control is so fascinating to him. And, Seb has to admit, Jim giving up control completely to someone else is pretty damned hot, especially if that someone else is _him_.

Although their sexual relationship has calmed a little from those heady honeymoon days of strangulations, initial carvings, and burnings, not to mention how many acres of bed linen and bathroom towels they managed to get through, at the heart of it is still their penchant for dark, switchy, sadomasochistic sex. Seb leans more to the masochistic, bottomy role, and Jim is most definitely a sadistic little fucker, but they both relish the opportunity to mix it all up and fuck the other over every once in a while.

Which is why, when Jim starts nuzzling between Seb's legs as they're relaxing on the sofa, after a particularly spectacularly bloody offing of a sneaky little turncoat would-be informer, Seb knows that Jim is silently asking for Seb to take him in hand, to grind his face into Seb's crotch, and generally be a nasty, sadistic motherfucker of a bastard to the little shit.

And Seb is all too happy to oblige.

He grasps the hair at the nape of Jim's neck and hauls him up bodily so that Jim's face is mashed into the seam of his trousers. "Want _this_ , do you, fuckslut? Want your face rubbed into my balls? To suck my cock? Lick out my arsehole? Come on, rub your face into my crotch."

Seb grinds Jim's face hard over the bulge in his trousers, virtually smothering him against the material, until Jim's gasping for breath and his eyes are smarting with tears. Seb slowly unbuckles his belt, pulling it from the trouser loops, and lays it on the sofa beside him. "Hands behind your back. Undo my fly, now. With your mouth."

Jim grasps his hands behind his back and grapples with the zip, using his tongue to scoop the tag into his mouth and drag it down with his teeth. He nudges Seb's fly open with his nose, and goes to mouth into the gap to free Seb's cock, but Seb stops him with a hard slap to Jim's face.

"I didn't tell you to get my cock out, did I, you dirty fucking slut? Wait until I give you permission to touch it." Jim looks up at him, slightly bleary from the slap, his cheek bright red, and a tiny spot of blood at the edge of his bottom lip.

"Now you can rub your nose into my fly - gently, though. That's it, rub more of your face into it. I want you to rub my crotch scent into your skin, smell my cock and my arsehole, and know what a desperate little _slut_ you are, on your knees, sniffing after cock." Jim groans breathily against Seb's undershorts, earning another hard slap. "No fucking moaning over it, cunt, keep rubbing. It'll be up your arse soon enough."

Jim continues to rub his face into Seb's open fly. Seb suddenly wrenches Jim backwards, throwing him down on to the floor, and stands over him.

"To the bedroom. Now. Crawl."

Jim's arse, thinks Seb, perfectly framed by his tight suit trousers, is truly a sight to behold, as Jim wriggles along in front of him on his hands and knees. Although it must be bloody uncomfortable for the little shit, his cock trying to tent against the far-too-well-fitted crotch. Seb takes the belt and flicks it over Jim's buttocks and between his legs, driving him forward and earning a deep groan from Jim as he catches one of Jim's testicles. The bedroom door is closed and Jim stops, looking up expectantly at him. "Go on, then," says Seb, motioning to the handle, "With your mouth."

Jim shoots him a quick glance of pure vitriol as he rises up on his knees and mouths at the handle. It is extremely difficult for him to get enough leverage and Seb leans back against the wall of the hallway, smirking as Jim manages to cover the handle, and his face, with saliva as he struggles with it. Eventually it gives enough and Jim is able to nose open the door and wriggle through into the bedroom.

Seb leans back on the bed, his back against the headboard, his legs lazily splayed apart. "Strip. You can stay on the floor."

Jim slowly peels off his shirt, then struggles with the tight suit trousers, finding it difficult to remove them, kneeling on the floor. Finally his undershorts and socks join the neat pile of clothes beside the bed. Seb looks him over, slowly, considering. He has a very good idea of what he would like to do to Jim, but doesn't want Jim to be prepared for what he's planning.

"Over to the corner, hands and knees. When you get there, I want you kneeling up, hands on head, nose touching the wall, understand?"

"Yes."

"Yes, what?"

"Yes, Sebastian."

Seb grabs Jim's hair again and backhands him viciously across the face, twice. " _What_ , fuckslut?"

"Yes, _sir_."

"Better. Over you crawl. And you stay like that until I say you can move, understand?"

"Yes, sir." 

Once he's satisfied that Jim's followed his instructions, Seb begins his preparations. Setting up part of their bedroom as a playroom was something that just _had_ to be done, once Seb had moved in, and so it doesn't take him long to get everything ready.

"Come here."

Jim crawls over to him, his cock swollen with arousal and slapping between his thighs. "Up. Open." Jim kneels up obediently and opens his mouth. Seb forces a large, bright red ballgag between his teeth, buckling it tightly at the back of his head. Next he fixes the choke chain around Jim's neck, noticing with approval how Jim's cock twitches in excitement as he tightens the cold metal against his skin. He's not planning on choking Jim, not _yet_ , at least, but the potent symbol of his control, not to mention the rather feral appearance it gives Jim, is arousing for both of them.

He buckles the thick leather suspension cuffs tightly on to Jim's wrists, then clips the chain linking them to the length of chain dangling from the ceiling, adjusting it until Jim's arms are pulled up over his head. The wrists cuffs are followed by similar, thick ankle cuffs, which Seb attaches to each end of the spreader bar he's affixed to the floor. He adjusts the various restraints until Jim is exactly as he wants him, legs spread wide apart, hands grasping at the chain overhead as he teeters on the very tips of his toes. He breathes heavily against the gag, his breath coming out in loud huffs as he tries to accommodate the tensing in his calves against the stretch in his shoulders and arms.

"Mmmmmpphhh." Seb runs a finger over the tip of Jim's cock, smearing the precome that's beginning to leak out around his sensitive slit and glans. Jim wobbles and moans and huffs against the gag, his dark eyes blown black with arousal.

Seb moves behind him and, although Jim tries to follow his movements, he's balanced too precariously on tiptoe to do much than wobble a bit more and resign himself to simply waiting for whatever Seb's intending to do to him. He flinches and wobbles yet again as a glob of thick, cold lube is slathered over his arsehole. Seb is standing right behind him, towering over Jim even more than usual, given Jim's widely spread legs. 

"Yes," breathes Seb into Jim's ear, "You're even smaller and punier than normal, like this. Aren't you lucky to have such a big, strong man to look after you?"

Seb douses his fingers in jelly, slicking it all long Jim's crease and probing with his finger tips at his hole. He pushes one finger in, a little, but clearly not enough for Jim who, by the clenching of his arse would, if not restrained quite so effectively be fucking himself enthusiastically on as many of Seb's fingers as he possibly could.

Instead, the finger's withdrawn, and Jim feels something far bigger and thicker probing bluntly at his arsehole. The pressure increases until Jim can feel himself forced open, penetrated far too quickly with something much wider than he would normally be able to accommodate. Seb does something he can't quite see, down between his spread ankles, and there's a sudden 'click' as whatever is in his arse pushes in another solid inch or so, feeling as if it's getting bigger the further it penetrates him.

Seb stands back in front of him, rubbing his crotch and practically _salivating_ , Jim thinks, at the sight of his lover, his _boss_ , impaled on the thick, tapered dildo locked between his legs. Seb grins widely at him. "I see you've realised what I'm going to do to you. It's all pretty simple, really. I've locked that dildo on to the spreader bar, so you can't knock it over and, short of managing to lift yourself off of it, which you can't do _anyways_ since your ankles are effectively chained to the floor, you are very much _stuck_ there, my love."

"Now I am going to release the tension on the chain up there, so you'll have a choice: between holding yourself up on tiptoe to avoid sliding down on to the dildo, but then you'll have such sore, cramping calves, or pulling yourself up by gripping the chain to - again - avoid that dildo pushing right up your arse, but then your poor shoulders and arms will ache so much. Oh, poor little Jim - decisions, decisions. But, I'm sure you appreciate the simple elegance of it all - Newton and his apples and all that gravity malarkey are so much fun. Well, for me, anyway."

"But, first things first." Seb produces a thick black rubber crotch strap and fixes it snugly over Jim's scrotum. "I understand that this position - once you start your descent on to the greasy pole - produces absolutely masses of precome. You'll be drooling uncontrollably everywhere, my love. Oh, I am going to love this."

So saying, Seb adjusts the chain and watches Jim's calves immediately start tensing with the effort of keeping himself on tiptoe. Never mind what the impalement is going to do to his cock, the ballgag is already making him drool all over his chin and chest. He wobbles on tiptoe as loses his balance again, moaning as the slight movement slides the dildo deeper into him, his cock thrusting at the air ineffectually as it stands up held painfully erect in front of him.

Seb runs his nails hard over Jim's nipples, his own cock twitching with pleasure as he elicits more strangled moans from his prisoner, before wandering off to the kitchen to pour himself a finger or two of scotch.

"Back in a tick, my darling. Do be going anywhere, now. The fun's only just started."


	2. Chapter 2

Seb takes his time in the kitchen. A couple of fingers of Jim's matured single malt and a fag later, he tops up his glass and wanders back through to the bedroom.

The scene that awaits him is enough to make him cream his trousers on the spot. Jim, sweaty and pink-faced, is drooling uncontrollably all over himself from his gagged mouth, grunting and jiggling as he alternates constantly between struggling on tiptoe and grasping at the chain above to avoid impaling himself further on the dildo. His hair is plastered around his face in dark curls, giving him a boyish, almost angelic, appearance.

But what makes Seb's cock twitch and swell straight back up to full arousal is the prodigious stream of precome _pouring_ from Jim's cock. Seb has never seen anything like it; if someone had turned a tap on in Jim's crotch and forgotten to turn it off, this would be the result. The clear stream trickles virtually constantly, and Jim's obscenely swollen cock, and his balls and thighs are doused in it, gleaming, the remainder pooling on the floor below him.

"Fuck me, you _filthy_ little fucker. Just _look_ at what you've done to the carpet. Christ Jim, I had no idea you would be so fucking turned on by having your arsehole stretched out and turned into a dripping boycunt."

Jim snarls at him from behind the ballgag, writhing helplessly against the restraints, the strangled "mmmmpphhs" from the gag and the squelches from the slick dildo as he struggles burning a hot trail straight down to Seb's cock.

Time to get naked.

He strips off his black t-shirt and quickly steps out of his trousers and undershorts. His cock is nearly as swollen as Jim's, hard and flushed and leaking his own, rather less impressive trickle, of precome. He rubs the tip of his cock against Jim's, smearing their combined lubrication all over himself. The heat and the slickness and sensitivity of his cock head when so aroused could send him over the edge very quickly if he carried on, so instead he starts to lick up Jim's torso, tongue flicking over his hard, reddened, nipples, biting and sucking and making Jim moan and buck some more.

Then tracing his tongue slickly round to Jim's defenceless underarms, the scent of his expensive designer antiperspirant mixing with the heady, pungent acridity of his sweat. Seb slurps at Jim's underarms, Jim's sweat one of the most potent aphrodisiacs he's ever encountered. Jim thrashes and moans, his armpits far, far too sensitive, and his cock still thrusting helplessly, desperate for any friction, any relief, any way of letting him come.

His head full of Jim's scent, Seb kneels down in front of Jim and begins to flick the slightest featherlike touches of his tongue all over Jim's cock, teasing him, swirling the very tip of his tongue into Jim's soaking slit and alternately blowing and sucking as lightly as possible across his cock head.

Jim struggles helplessly in his restraints, the constant moaning from behind the gag suggesting that he'd be screaming if his mouth wasn't stuffed full of bright red rubber.

Seb sucks up a full mouthful of Jim's precome and stands, unbuckling the gag. Before Jim can get anything out, he's claimed his mouth in a deep, wet, _filthy_ kiss, forcing the precome into Jim's mouth as he rapes his throat with his tongue.

Jim is trying desperately to rub his cock against Seb, moaning and struggling and _choking_ as Seb continues to fuck his mouth with his tongue. Seb steps back, his blue eyes dark as he watches Jim bucking and twisting and trying futilely to get some friction on his cock.

"Seb. Seb. Seb!" Jim is virtually incoherent, his entire consciousness focussed only on the sensation of the thick dildo he's mounted on, totally stuffing his arse full, and his cock, bound, aroused beyond endurance, wanting more, wanting release, wanting to scream himself to orgasm. 

But Seb is cruel. He releases Jim's ankles from the spreader bar, and his wrists from the overhead chain, allowing him to sink to his knees, but he's still impaled.

Seb kneels behind Jim, tracing a finger lightly around Jim's pink, swollen, _stretched_ sphincter. "What do you want?"

"To come! To come, Seb, _please_."

"When I allow it. You don't get it, do you? It doesn't matter what _you_ want. All that matters is what _I_ want. Say it."

Seb fists the choke chain and pulls it tight around Jim's neck. "Say it."

"It doesn't - it doesn't - matter what I want. It's what you want. You want. You do what you want."

"Well done. Good boy. And what I want _now_ is for you to fuck yourself on that big, thick dildo I've _let_ you have up your arse, moaning like the dirty little fuckslut you are, and beg me to allow you to come." 

Jim moans as he begins to circle his hips, rising slightly and then sinking back on to the dildo. "More," Seb growls, " _Fuck_ yourself." Jim braces his hands in his thighs and begins to bounce, the slick, wet, slapping sound of his penetration loud in the quiet bedroom. His arse wriggles against Seb's crotch as he does so, totally useless from the point of view of escaping his predicament, but utterly exquisite from Seb's perspective.

"Do you want to come, Jim?"

"Yes, yes! Please, Seb, please!"

"Then tell me what you are, fucking yourself senseless on a lubed up dildo. Did you like being helpless, tied up and filled with cock? Tell me."

"Ohhh, Seb. Oh God Seb. Yes, I'm a slut, a filthy cockslut. Thank you, sir, for letting me sniff out your cock and thank you sir for allowing me a big, thick cock for me to fuck my slutty little boycunt on. Thank you, sir, for being such a big, strong man giving this dirty little boycunt what he needs. Please, sir, please fuck me with your cock, your big, thick, hot cock, and let your boycunt slut come. Pleeeease sir."

Seb extracts the dildo as quickly and gently as he can, and then lines his dripping cock up against Jim's gaping, clenching hole, sliding in in one thrust and burying himself to the hilt in Jim's rectum.

"Ohhh, please, please Seb. Fuck your boycunt, hard, really hard, pleeease, pleeease Seb."

Seb needs no further encouragement; pulling Jim's head back with the choke chain, and grasping him hard around the waist, he begins to fuck into him as hard as he can, his cock so swollen and rigid he can't believe it'll ever get soft again. Jim moans and writhes and _chokes_ against him, and he remembers that Jim's cock is still restrained by the rubber cockstrap. With one particularly brutal thrust, Seb releases the cockstrap, grasping Jim's cock and pulling _hard_ and Jim's screaming, and bucking on his cock, and screaming, and Seb's coming, pumping gouts and gouts of hot, thick come deep into Jim's arse, filling him, marking him, branding him Seb's boycunt.

They lie together on the carpet, utterly spent, Seb's cock still buried in Jim's arse. Jim manages a whisper, and Seb smiles. "You utter fucking cunt. You do that again, and I will _skin_ you. And make you into fucking _suspension cuffs_."


End file.
